Sonogram
by DigitaLover
Summary: Chi-Chi makes a wonderful discovery. Now to find the perfect way to share the news with her husband...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'.

* * *

The front door to their new home shut with a _snap_ behind her as she returned to her quiet home.

One glance around the empty house proved that her husband was most likely outside in the nearby forest training, an act she usually wasn't fond of due to the following messy clothes and occasional first aid treatments, yet today she was simply too cheerful to get fussy.

She just couldn't help the huge grin on her face or the excited shivering.

It had happened.

Chi-Chi had discovered that she was going to be a mother, and her precious Goku...a father! She felt her heart flutter at the thought, and placed her hand over her abdomen lovingly.

The Ox Princess walked over to the living room area and sat down in her favorite wooden rocking chair in the corner.

She lifted her handbag onto her lap and pulled out her ultrasound photograph, her prize received from the doctor visit, confirming her pregnancy by 8 weeks. She mused to herself that in about nine months time, she'll be using this very chair to rock her young one to sleep.

Glancing out the window, she caught site of her husband in the distance who was kicking and punching at a invisible enemy in the air. She smiled softly and continued to observe the man she adored.

She had dreamed of marrying Son Goku and starting a family with him since her childhood. Now her dreams were all falling into place and she couldn't be happier.

"_I can't wait to tell him the news...but how should I do so?"_, she pondered to herself.

At first she thought she'd straight out tell him, "I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi frowned.

"_No. Not good enough. That simply wouldn't do." _

Maybe she should just hand him the ultrasound photograph and wait for a reaction...

"_Hmm, sharing the news should be more fun than that...more...special."_

Chi-Chi tapped her fingers on the wooden arm rest of her chair as she continued to figure out the perfect way to share the special news with her husband. In order to reveal such wonderful news, she realized that what she needed was a link to Goku's personal interests...but what did Goku love more than anything?

"_Fighting, of course."_, Chi-Chi scoffed, _"Yet what am I to do? Punch him in the face and say 'Surprise! I'm pregnant!' Heavens no." _She shouldn't be sparing for quite sometime anyways, not with the precious life to protect slowly developing within her.

So what else does he love?...Then realization hit her like a brick.

"Food!", Chi-Chi shouted out and lightly banged her fist on the armrest out of enthusiasm.

...and Goku just had to walk through the front door at that exact moment to catch her loud statement. He perked up suddenly eager, "Huh? What about food?", spoke the saiyan searching the area and sniffing the air towards the kitchen excitedly.

Chi-Chi blushed and quickly tucked her ultrasound photograph back into her handbag. Feeling a bit relieved that her husband hadn't noticed her quickly hid the picture while he was attempting to pursue food, she got up from her chair and stuttered out an explanation.

"I uh...am about to get started on making dinner!", she said with a smile while walking over towards her husband.

"Oh...", Goku pouted childishly.

He knew what 'getting started on dinner meant'...that the food hadn't even been started yet and wouldn't be ready for a while for him to eat. Chi-Ch found his slight disappointment adorable and giggled.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned on her toes to reach high enough to give her taller husband a kiss on his cheek, earning a small goofy smile from the man.

With her perfect idea in mind she said, "Tell you what...Go get yourself cleaned up while I'm cooking, and I'll have a special desert ready for you after dinner.", looking over his slightly battered and very dirty clothing with a amused grin.

_"Well, at least I don't need to go get the first aid kit this time...", _thankfully seeing only dirt and grim without any cuts or bruises. He was a tough man who rarely ever gets hurt, but hey, a loving wife worries and always checks such things.

Goku chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in his signature way, "hehe sounds fair...". He moved forward as if to hug his bride, yet she held a hand out in front of herself to stop him.

"Let's save that until _after _all the mud is off you.", she teased. Goku chuckled and settled for kissing her forehead before walking out of the room towards the bath.

Chi-Chi watched him leave with a smile and rubbed her belly lovingly as she had earlier. She then turned towards the kitchen, thinking over all the recipes she knew by heart to determine her best choices for tonight's event.

"_Oh yes..."_, she thought with a determined grin, _"I will make this news special."_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Now would be the time for me to admit that this is my first fanfiction attempt haha. I originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but since I got the idea for this story a couple hours ago (around 3am...) and have been writing since then, I'm too tired to continue for now. Already have the rest of the story planned out though, so the second chapter that will complete this story will be posted soon. ^_^

So...how am I doing so far? lol Friendly reviews will be appreciated! =)


End file.
